


Haunted

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Haunted House, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Set to prove Olivia 'Skeptic of the Century' Benson wrong, Amanda Rollins books a three-day weekend at a supposedly haunted house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a Halloween story but since none was up for the challenge (or busy), I decided to go ahead and give it a try! This will be a three chapter story, the last chapter will be posted on Halloween (so god help me). Also, I want to thank my dear insane hilarious friend for betaing this chapter.
> 
> I do not own the rights to show and the characters involved in the story because I am broke. So don't sue me!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story and do not be afraid to leave your reviews (I do love reading them!).

Paranormal.

One would have never thought for Amanda Rollins to be one intrigued by ghosts, spirits, and demons. It was a hidden secret that she kept for no real reason, but who would take a couple seriously when they talked about their love of the paranormal, right?

The only person who knew about this dark hidden secret was her girlfriend, and even she rolled her eyes whenever Amanda spoke about a new documentary on the paranormal.

_"You know there is no such thing as ghosts, right?"_ She would always say with a chuckle, and Amanda would just roll her eyes right back, nodding in agreement.

The blonde was set out to prove Olivia wrong, that there was such a thing as ghosts, and that the paranormal was real; something you don't laugh at.

So, when she found a rural home out in central New York that claimed to be haunted, Amanda was quick to email the owner to put the house on hold for her for a few days.

And then, after a few days of nagging text messages at work, and more nagging at home, Amanda had finally convinced the older woman to take a three-day weekend off with her.

-

The day had finally arrived, and it was way too early in the morning for Amanda's liking, but it was her idea after all, and truth be told? She was excited.

"First aid kit?"

"In my truck."

"Gun?"

Amanda turned to Olivia who stood at the foot of their bed, her eyebrow raised in confusion."Gun?"

"Yes, gun. You never know!"

She rolled her eyes, "Liv, it's only a weekend getaway. There won't be any perps for us to chase OR to gun down. It will be just you and me."

Olivia walked towards their closet, "I'm bringing my gun with me" She shot over her shoulder as she keyed in the passcode to their safe.

She walked out of the closet with her gun in hand, when her brown eyes met blue. She felt her girlfriend's small hands reach to her right, Amanda taking the weapon from her slowly while the blonde's free hand brushed her own brown locks behind her ear. "I promise you that we won't need this. Do you trust me?"

Olivia paused for a moment before allowing herself to lean into the blonde's touch, "Yes, I do. I just want to be safe. That's all."

"I'll protect you." Amanda murmured as she leaned forward, lips capturing Olivia's in a kiss. "We should get going; it's going to be a bit of a drive."

"Okay, let's go."

The red truck pulled into the driveway that was covered with red, yellow and brown leaves.

The home was old looking, but well kept.

The drive took longer than expected; the sun had started to fall when they arrived.

They decided to make a quick stop at the local Piggly Wiggly for groceries since the nearest restaurant was twenty minutes away from where they were staying.

Amanda stepped out of her truck and walked toward the home they'd be spending the next two nights and three and half days. Olivia watched her from the truck, her brown eyes bright; soft, painfully in love at the sight of the blonde standing on the tips of her toes to reach the top of the door frame, searching for the house keys. The brunette always was taken aback by Amanda's beauty, especially now as she stood in front of the house. She blended in with the fall leaves in her light skinny jeans and a red hoodie, her hair down and in a side braid with a few strands that framed her face. Olivia stepped out of the truck as Amanda walked closer, closing the door behind herself. "Looks nice."

"Better than I had expected, but uh-why don't we take our stuff inside before it starts getting too dark?" Amanda suggested, her hands deep in her back pockets as her eyes scanned the scenery around them, noting that nightfall would be arriving soon.

Olivia nodded in agreement, watching Amanda walk over to the truck and quickly following suit. Each of them took their duffle bag and one too many grocery bags in each hand, so they would only have to do one trip.

With a light kick, Amanda opened the front door and stepped to the side, holding the screen door open so Olivia could walk through. She chuckled softly as Olivia rushed straight to the kitchen, her bags daring to fall from her hands and/or rip through.

Amanda too quickly made her way to the kitchen, her bags threatening to slip from her fingers, barely holding on to dear life on the very edge of her finger tips.

_"Fuck."_ She hissed as she practically dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, and her duffle bag soon met the hardwood floor as it slid from her arm. She turned as she leant against the counter, her eyes taking in the rather large kitchen.

The kitchen had it's own personality, it felt old but with a modern twist to it.

Wooden cabinets matched the earth-y tone. Rustic colors and marble counters. It had updated silver appliances and a large kitchen air vent above the stove. It was decorated with your typical farmhouse decor that gave it it's lively personality. "This is nice".

"It is, nicer than any kitchen I've ever seen." Olivia agreed as she finished putting away the last few items in the fridge. "Should we check out the rest of the house?"

Amanda now turned to face the older woman that stood across the counter, her brown eyes twinkling with excitement. "Why don't you go ahead and start without me? The owner said there's chopped up wood inside the shed, and I really need a cigarette after that long drive."

Olivia sighed slightly, head tilting.

"I really wished you'd quit that." Olivia said softly as she walked around the counter, making her way closer to the blonde. "It's bad for you."

Amanda chuckled under her breathe as she leant into Olivia's embrace, her long, strong, tan arms snaking around the blonde's petite frame. "We all have our vices, smoking is mine." Amanda murmured against Olivia's shoulder.

"I thought I was your vice." She whispered against the younger woman's hair line, inhaling the vanilla scent of her conditioner before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"You are." Amanda agreed softly, teasing grin making it's way onto her face though Olivia couldn't see it.

"But I can't just fuck you in the middle of work whenever I'm stressed or unsettled...or need to clear my head." Amanda lifted her head, bright blue eyes meeting brown. "As much as I would love to fuck you on your work desk while everyone's in the squad room." She murmured against Olivia's lips, her hands gently stroking up and down the brunette's grey hoodie-clad arms.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia replied in a low husk, not allowing the blonde to answer back as her lips captured the blonde's soft, inviting pink lips.

Amanda pulled back from the kiss reluctantly before it turned heated which would surely make it much, much more difficult to pull away. "It's getting dark quick, and if we want that fire going, then I need to get out and grab some wood."

Olivia huffed slightly, lips quirking up into a grin anyways. "Fine, go ahead then."

Olivia walked into the master bedroom, taking in the rustic, woodsy feel. The wood panel wall that matched the wooden floor, and the California queen-sized bed placed against the wall, sticking out to the middle of the room, the end leading to the top of an abstract, dark colored fuzzy carpet.

Each side of the bed had it's own end table with it's individual mint green colored thin buffet lamp.

On the other side of the room against the wall was tall, highland oak armoire, the doors open to displace the flat screen television inside. There were a few art frames that hung on the walls but nothing worthy of really checking out, as it was the traditional farm house painting.

Olivia dropped their duffle bags onto the bed as she walked towards the large window.

Carefully, she watched Amanda sitting on a tree stump taking a drag of her cigarette, unaware that she was being watched. The sun was quickly disappearing as the moon began to rise, and as the sun began to fall behind the younger woman, it's last bit of rays hit blonde locks, reflecting off of it and shimmering. Golden, like the halo of an Angel.

Her breath hitched suddenly, and a shiver rolled down her spine when she felt a freezing cold chill behind herself. Olivia felt goosebumps rise on her arms as that freezing chill seemed to come closer, feeling it brush the back of her neck. Her hearing was muffled like a static television for a brief moment before footsteps creaked across the wooden floors behind Olivia, and stopped right behind her.

She closed her eyes and began to count to ten, telling herself this was all in her head. The old house and being out in the middle of nowhere hiked up her senses, or disoriented them. She just wasn't used to this, that was all.

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder.

"'Liv?"

Brown eyes met worried blue. She must of had sheer terror written across her face because the blonde quickly took Olivia's hands between her own, bringing the brunette closer to her and snaking her arms around Olivia's waist. "Are you alright? You-You're freezing", Amanda fussed over her, confusion and worry coloring her voice.

Olivia swallowed the over the lump of fear in her throat, her eyes scanning the room behind Amanda, "Yeah...Y-Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. I didn't hear you come in and...sorry."

"You didn't hear me? I was yelling your name from the doorway."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, pulling away from the younger woman's embrace. "I must have been lost in my thoughts...you know, work, Noah..." She forced a chuckle as she walked past Amanda and headed towards the door. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"O-k" Amanda responds feeling slightly empty since Olivia had practically ran from the bedroom.

_"Whatever"_ She whispered to herself, shrugging as she began to dig into her duffel bag to gather her toiletries for a shower.

Olivia finished setting up the small corner table next to the window, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned quickly, still a bit skittish, only to sigh in relief when she found it to just be Amanda, fresh out of the shower.

The blonde headed straight to the counter that their filled plates were laid out on.

Olivia took in Amanda's appearance, the younger woman wearing too big gray sweatpants that she had rolled up a couple times to keep them up, and a white tight tank top that showed off her small frame, along with her gray zip up hoodie that Amanda had stolen from her when they had first started dating. Her damp hair was down, falling past her shoulders as her natural curls began to form.

"This looks delicious, babe."

Amanda took both of their plates and set them on the table as Olivia went back to the fridge to grab their bottle of red wine; to complete the meal. "Grocery bought rotisserie chicken, garlic and herb red potatoes and a healthy kale salad with dried cranberries, sliced almonds and fresh goat cheese; and delicious red wine top it all off", Olivia recited proudly as she took her seat, pouring the red liquid into their wine glasses.

"Mm..and will there be dessert?" Amanda asked, her lips placed on the rim of her wine glass.

"Only if you behave." Olivia winked, a small smirk gracing her lips.

-

Olivia's eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the darkness surrounding her, her arm stretching out to her nightstand, searching blindly for her phone.

Finally, her hand landed on her phone and she brought it to herself, only to give a soft groan of discontent as she was blinded by the brightness. She squinted, trying to read the numbers on the screen and groaning once more when her vision cleared only to reveal that it was 3:30 in the morning.

After placing her phone back on the nightstand, she realized there was a heavy weight on top of her.

The nude body of her girlfriend, soft skin comparable to cream, was laid across her own nude body, the blonde's head resting on her chest and the younger woman's hand resting on Olivia's stomach.

Olivia smiled at the awkward position that Amanda laid in, remembering the heated love making session they'd had shortly after dinner, in the living room by the fireplace, before moving it to the bedroom for a second -and third- round.

Olivia's fingertips gently caressed her lover's back, tracing her delicate spine. She chuckled softly when Amanda, unconsciously, of course, surprisingly sharply shifted her arm around herself, to her back in an attempt at removing whatever was causing the ticking sensation.

With the sudden urge to use the bathroom, Olivia slowly, and as gently as possible, removed the blonde's dead-weight body from herself and slipped out of the bed. She threw on her extra long NYPD navy-blue shirt and padded across the room into the master bathroom.

After going about her business, she stood in front of the sink washing her hands and laughed to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror of the medicine cabinet, finding that her hair was a mess from the earlier love-making with Amanda.

Olivia's head lowered and focused on the last bit of soap she was washing off of her hands. Shutting off the water, the brunette's eyes shifted up to the mirror. She froze, eyes widening slightly.

She was sure her sight had blurred for that second and she blinked hard a few times to make sure her vision was completely cleared. What she saw was nothing, her mind was hazy and tired, she did not, did not see a shadowy figure standing right behind her.

She shook her head, rolling her shoulders to rid herself of the cold chill that had ran down her spine.

"You're just tired, that's all." She whispered to herself. There's always an explanation for everything.

Shutting off the bathroom light, she walked back and gladly slid back into the warmth of the bed, after removing her shirt and tossing it off somewhere on her side of the bedroom.

Olivia's chest pressed against Amanda's warm back and her arms hugged the blonde's toned abdomen, pulling the younger aunt woman closer into her embrace. Olivia inhaled her favorite vanilla scent, allowing it to calm her as she closed her heavy eyes and pointedly ignored the loud footsteps from the attic, drifting back off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my trustee beta for doing gods work, once again. Same disclaimer, still broke. RR leave me some love. Enjoy :)

Olivia woke from a restless sleep, taking a quick glance out the window at the glowing, radiant sun peaking above the horizon. It extended its vivid light across the deep crimson sky, painting such a beautiful scene that Olivia turned slightly, allowing another look at its dazzling, inviting rays which flowed through the window, casting warmth across her clothes-less body.

She rolled over to her side of the bed, taking the white cotton bed sheet that hid her nude body. Her disheveled, chestnut hair was messily scattered across her pillow, and every breath she exhaled smelled faintly of ammonia and eviscerated, rotting corpses.

Slowly, the fatigue of the long journey was seeping out of her, half thanks to the welcoming rays of sunlight that she was still bathed in. It was relaxing to both her, and her body.

Though, with the sleepiness fading from her consciousness, it brought with it more awareness to her surroundings, and her stomach dropped at the sense that she was alone.

She shifted once more, rolling over to the opposite side of the bed to confirm that she was, indeed, alone.

It was no cause for worry though, so it was only _eventually_ that she got out of bed, stumbling rather blindly to the other side of the bedroom.

Evidently, the drowsiness had still not left her.

-

“Good morning” Olivia yawned out, coming down the last few stairs and then stepping into the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Hot and ready.” Amanda replied, standing in front of the stove and cooking scrambled eggs.

Amanda chuckled softly as she took in the messy haired brunette shuffling past her like a zombie, clad in black sweats and a long t-shirt.

Though she did try to refocus on the task at hand-breakfast-Amanda still found her eyes drifting back over to the older woman.

“Breakfast is almost ready”, Amanda threw over her shoulder, small smile gracing her lips.

Olivia, mug in hand, crossed the floor back to the table in the corner, sitting at the same spot she’d been in the night before. Amanda, slightly amused, supposed the brunette had claimed it as hers. “What are we having?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon and leftover potatoes” Amanda answered over her shoulder as she quickly plated the food.

“Sounds yummy.”

With breakfast plates in each hand, Amanda padded over to the table, rather enjoying the sight of her still sleepy girlfriend.

To Amanda’s amusement, Olivia's brown eyes widened like a child on Christmas when her plate was placed in front of her, the scent of the bacon sending a sharp pang of hunger through her stomach.

They ate their breakfast slowly, enjoying the savory taste as they talked about their plans for the day.

There was a trail along the back of the house that Amanda wanted to hike but, much to her disappointment, Olivia wanted to stay in and read her book next to the fireplace.

In the end, though, they agreed to do their adventures separately, agreeing that Amanda would take her hike along the trail shortly after breakfast, while Olivia would stay back and wash the dishes before setting into the large brown couch across from the fireplace to indulge in a romance novel.

Amanda stood in front of the couch where Olivia sat comfortably, the roaring flame of the fire warming her.

Amanda had gone on and changed, now wearing black thermal running tights, a white, long sleeved turtleneck, a thermal running top underneath her mustard colored, waterproof jacket, and of course, her ‘look’ wouldn't be complete without her running shoes, and her blonde locks up in a ponytail. “Are you sure you don't want to join me? It's really nice outside.”

“I’m sure” Olivia sighed, closing her book, “I wouldn't be any fun. You go and enjoy your run down the trail, just, please, don’t get lost.”

Olivia smiled when the younger woman stepped closer, placing her slender hands on Olivia’s shoulder. The blonde’s lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. Olivia smiled into the kiss, allowing her mouth to fall open slightly, giving her girlfriend silent permission for more.

Amanda’s ever gentle fingers brushed back Olivia’s loose, brown locks, fingertips tracing the older woman’s jawline. “ _I love you_ ” Olivia whispered so softly against Amanda’s lips as they pulled away, that she wasn’t even sure if Amanda would’ve heard her.

Her brown eyes followed the petite blonde, watching her head out as she closed the front door behind herself.

Sighing, Olivia allowed herself to sink deeper into the couch, pulling her gray, cashmere blanket up to her chest. The fire blazed along the wood, hissing and crackling, its rich, oaky smell permeating the room, wisps of silver gray smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the chimney.

She inhaled the smooth scent of the burning wood, allowing it deep into her lungs, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Olivia appreciated the little things, such as burning firewood. The smell of the oak wood brought her back to her childhood, where she wished she’d gone to camp with her friends during the summer. Her life had been always been chaotic, even as a young girl, having to babysit her drunken mother while being left to care and fend for herself. The simple things like burning wood and reading a book without being interrupted by her cell phone...well, that’s her bliss.

She was engrossed in a tense moment in the book, where the lovers were having a heated argument, when a sudden soft thunk in the kitchen caught her attention.

Her head snapped towards the direction of the kitchen when another thunk sounded, only this time louder. Shaking her head, she turned her head back to her book.

“ _it's just the ice maker_ ” She mumbled to herself as she focused her attention back on her book.

The floorboards creaked behind her, quiet and gentle...footsteps? Yes, footsteps.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she sat, frozen. She was able to hear her own rapid heart-beat thudding in her ears as a chair in the kitchen screeched, as though someone had shoved it back while sitting in it. She closed her eyes tightly, not at all wanting to see death itself coming her way, because surely, she wasn't alone and there was only one way into the house, that being the front.

A shiver ran through her body like an electrical current and her skin was covered in goosebumps. Her ears rang, a screeching pitch, and she covered her ears in an attempt at making it stop. Her breathing was shallow, bordering on nothing more than gasps as the footsteps behind her became louder, and closer. She felt the sensation of a presence behind herself, and it did nothing for the ice that was practically filling her veins at this point.

“ _this is it_ ” Was the one continuous thought in her head. The steps came closer, became louder, the sound of a man’s work boots stomping harshly on the wooden floor, demanding attention.

“‘Liv!”

Olivia hissed a swear as she nearly leapt out of her skin, her book and blanket falling to the floor with a clatter. Her chest heaved as she sucked in a sharp, greedy breath, as though she’d stopped breathing. Amanda had practically bounded through the front door, loudly, bringing Olivia back from whatever trance she had been lost in.

“It's so beautiful out there, I found this great little pond--” Amanda exclaimed, slipping her coat off, completely oblivious to Olivia's state. “I wish Frannie and Noah were here, they would have loved it.” She finished, now standing in front of her shaken girlfriend.

She bent down to pick up the book and blanket off the floor, placing it onto the couch, when she finally really looked at Olivia and caught the fear in the brunette’s eyes.

Panicking slightly, Amanda stepped forward, gently taking hold of Olivia’s slightly trembling hands, “Baby, what's wrong?”

Olivia licked her dry lips, shaking her head as her eyes closed. It was all in her head, it was a- “nightmare, I must've fallen asleep reading.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I- uh- I have a headache.” Olivia stammered, stepping forward slightly as though she’d forgotten how to walk for a moment, and causing Amanda to step back, allowing the older woman space. Olivia allowed her fingers to rake through her hair, shaking her head, “I’m...I’m gonna..I’m gonna go take a nap.”

“Alright..is there anything you need me to get you? I think there's ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet upstairs.” Amanda’s voice was much softer, concerned, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Olivia, sending a pang of guilt to the pit of her stomach as Amanda’s small hands ran up and down her arms in soothing motions.

“I'm okay, thanks.” Olivia murmured gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she moved past her concerned girlfriend, sending her a small smile of appreciation.

Amanda's, still worried, blue eyes followed her the older woman, up until she disappeared up the staircase.

Amanda watched after for a moment, fighting the urge to follow her girlfriend up. She knew it was best to just leave the brunette alone.

-

Olivia’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the darkness surrounding her, confusion as to where she was filling her for a moment, shifting and turning herself under the heavy blanket.

Her blurry vision slowly focused as a smile graced her lips at the small figure that was laid next to her. The soft snores and even breathing had become her favorite sound as she watched her lover’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

The faint scent of vanilla on her lover’s skin calmed her soul as her nightmares were quickly forgotten. Olivia fully turned onto her side, brown eyes taking in the of view in front of herself, her girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to her.

The blonde radiated body-heat, so close that Olivia could feel it beneath the blanket.

Olivia closed the gap between them, her chest pressing against the blonde's bare upper half, and her stomach did somersaults when she realized Amanda was sleeping with only her panties on.

They fit like a puzzle piece, despite their slight height difference. She pressed herself up onto her left elbow as her fingertips from her right hand traced her lover’s curves, stopping half-way when Amanda shifted lightly. Olivia licked her lips slightly, gently brushing the smaller woman’s blonde tresses away before placing a gentle kiss on her lover’s bare shoulder, while inhaling the faint vanilla scent.

The tips of her fingers delicately traced the dip of Amanda’s curves, following the smooth, cream-colored skin. Olivia’s lips pressed softly against Amanda’s warm skin, her tongue gently lathing across the expanse of soft skin between each kiss, drawing a low moan from the sleeping woman’s throat as Olivia’s fingers continued to trace her girlfriend’s small waist, stopping at her hips, just above her panty line, daring to sink further down. Amanda shifted slightly as Olivia removed the heavy covers from the both of them, exposing their bodies.

Waking from the sudden cold that claimed her body, Amanda turned to her side, searching for the covers, her eyes still closed when she felt heat radiating from above her. She moaned when a pair of lips dropped to the side of her neck, leaving a trail of heated kisses.

Unconsciously, she spread her legs, Olivia being swift to take advantage of the motion, settling herself into the, quite welcoming, area. Olivia slowly, carefully, lowered herself onto of the petite blonde, her left hand running across Amanda's smooth stomach. Her fingernails gently, almost teasingly, ran back and forth across the skin.

“You're so soft.” Olivia murmured against Amanda's lips. Their tongues tangled, dancing between their mouths, their moans being muffled and taken in, savored, by the other as their hands roamed and traced each other's bodies.  
Olivia’s right hand shifted up, caressing and feeling, marvelling at the smoothness beneath her warm hand which was trailing up, then claiming the breast that just begged for attention. Her hands trailed up Olivia's neck, fingers curling into her tangled brown hair, bringing her closer.

Olivia’s stomach quivered when she realized Amanda's now cool hand went under her shirt, running across and feeling her stomach, daring to reach higher. The younger woman pulled away from the kiss, her breathing harsh, practically panting.

Amanda placed soft butterfly kisses across the jawline of her lover as her hands gripped the side of Olivia’s shirt, gently pushing it up. “You're wearing too much.” She husked against her lover's ear, pressing a warm kiss behind the brunette’s ear. Olivia grinned, pushing herself up into a sitting position, taking each side of her shirt to pull it up and off.

A sudden sound stopped her from pulling her shirt with it already halfway off, loud footsteps sounding from the kitchen, catching her attention, and causing her to hush Amanda.

She jumped off the bed when there was the screeching sound of a kitchen chair being dragged across the floor. “Someone's in the house” She whispered to Amanda, eyes glued to the door.

“It's just us”, Amanda reassured her, sitting up, her hand reaching to take Olivia's. “Come back to bed.”

“You don't hear that?”

“‘Liv, I don't hear anything, please come back to bed.” She whined, pulling her girlfriend closer.

“It sounds like someone's in the kitchen” Olivia insisted, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

“If we go downstairs to check it out, will you come back to bed?”

“‘Manda, I swear, there is someone downstairs. I hear someone walking around.” Olivia hardly even noticed her girlfriend’s attempt at a barter, panic overtaking her and clouding her thoughts.

Amanda quickly got out of bed, grabbing the hoodie she’d been wearing earlier, after her shower, and slipping it on. “Let's go”

Olivia squinted slightly in anticipation of what she was about to walk into as they walked down the last two steps of the stairs. Her eyes were painfully assaulted by the sudden brightness when Amanda flipped on the kitchen lights.

Olivia’s skin crawled.

She thought she shuddered, but she wasn’t sure.

Every cabinet, every drawer-they were all wide open, every chair pulled out from the table and the refrigerator door was open as well. “This isn't funny, Amanda”, She snapped, emotion flooding her and taking form as anger. She was sure Amanda was pulling a prank on her, with her obsession with the paranormal and how badly Amanda had wanted to prove her wrong. She’d just...she’d just taken it too far.

Olivia’s eyes stung, filling with tears that threatened to spill.

“Baby, I swear this isn't a prank or anything like that.” Amanda assured her, keeping her voice calm, being very quick to note the fear in Olivia's eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, eyes turning red. “ I-I must have forgotten to put stuff away or something like that. It was a long fucking day.” She threw in a small chuckle for good measure, scrambling slightly to give a reasonable explanation. “I'm sorry.”

Olivia pushed the the fear and tears away, taking in a deep breath to calm her undying nerves. “You promise you just forgot?” She choked out past the lump that had formed in her throat. Whether it was from the near crying or just the fear, now that was something Olivia didn’t know.

“Yes, I promise.” Amanda replied softly as she took Olivia's hands between hers, gently squeezing them as Olivia finally turned to face her, brown eyes meeting blue.

“I'm sorry.” Amanda repeated, holding Olivia’s nervous gaze.

“What about that noise? The--the footsteps?”

Amanda gave her a light, small smile to put her at ease,”All in your head. You're a city girl, and this is your first time spending a weekend out in the countryside.” Amanda glanced over, shaking her head slightly and letting go of Olivia’s hands to walk over to the fridge, shutting the door and looking at the cabinets. “I’ll do those in the morning.”

Amanda then looked back to Olivia, returning to the older woman’s side and leaning in, placing a quick kiss on Olivia's cheek. “Let's go back to bed.”

Olivia nodded. Even still, she glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen as they headed up the stairs, unable to shake that uneasy feeling.


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well, as expected, I did complete this story on Halloween. I apologize for the putting this up late, but work was keeping me busy- I hope you all forgive me. Nonetheless, it's here and it the story had come to an end. I truly hope you all enjoyed it! Also, big thank you to my friend Ryan for beta-ing this story, thank you! Disclaimed reminds the same, and I am still broke. Don't forget to leave me a comment below :)

Amanda swung leisurely on the tire swing that hung from the rather large tree in the backyard, its leaves falling overhead like red and orange snowflakes. Her eyes were shutting against the outside world around her as she was taken into another life within her music that played in her ears, the blonde humming the rhythm softly.

The sun bathed her body in warmth, protecting her from the cold fall weather, despite the jeans and the grey sweater under her green high school track hoodie that, surprisingly, still fit her.

Amanda was tired; the night before had been rough after Olivia's scare. The brunette slept clinging to her for dear life like a child clinging on to their teddy bear. But Amanda couldn't say anything, because, admittedly, she, too, was frightened by what they had found in the kitchen.

Deep down, Amanda had thought the home was just advertised 'haunted' as a cheap way to make money. Nothing more than a quick scam to make money off of people like...like her. Amanda shook her head, chuckling softly to herself, " _shit_ " She thought.

Her eyes brightened as she took out her earphones, a smile growing brightly in greeting to the tall, curved brunette that was now crossing the yard towards her.

Blue eyes admired the older woman's figure, but you really couldn't blame her considering the skinny jeans that Olivia was wearing (fitted in all the right places, in Amanda's opinion); Olivia's brown outdoor boots made her taller, and her purple hoodie brightened her smooth, olive skin like a summer tan under the radiant sun. And not to mention, she looked adorable with a beanie on.

"Hey, you" Amanda greeted, holding her arm out and then grabbing her lover's hand, pulling her closer.

Olivia jerked to the tire swing, laughing at Amanda's playful manner, then leaning in for a kiss and gladly taking in the cherry flavored chapstick Amanda wore. She chuckled at the pouty lips and sad puppy dog eyes Amanda gave her as she pulled away, ending the kiss sooner than the blonde had liked. "I'm sorry about last night," Olivia finally spoke, pushing the tire swing.

"It's okay," Amanda was quick to reply as she swung back from her girlfriend's hard push.

Coming forward, she dropped her feet to the leaf-covered ground, halting the swing and once again taking her girlfriend's hand into her's, her thumb caressed Olivia's knuckles, "I love feeling you on me." Amanda assured her, grinning mischievously as she added with a chuckle "Preferably naked."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully, trying to show annoyance at the comment, but her broad smile betrayed her, telling Amanda otherwise. "You're so funny..." Olivia deadpanned, words dripping with sarcasm, to Amanda's amusement.

Olivia then grinned once more as she pushed the tire again, making it swing once more.

When the tire came back, she grabbed the rope that held the tire, putting the swinging to a stop, her brown eyes locking with the piercing blue eyes that held her gaze, smiling. "Do you think this place is haunted," Olivia asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd woken up, "since you're the expert and all." She added, tone more playful as to hide her very real worry.

"Could be." Amanda answered after a moment, slipping out of the swing and standing behind it, her hands idly playing with the loose threads that stuck out of it, "but I haven't personally experienced anything."

"Uh- what do you call what happened last night?"

"The curse of the sleepy beauty," Amanda chuckled, her hand falling on top of the older woman's, fingers overlapping on Olivia's which rested on the rope of the tire swing. "I went out for a second walk on the trail after lunch, and I did some cleaning around the house after dinner." Amanda smiled to put Olivia more at ease, "I just forgot. I was like a walking zombie after all the cleaning."

Uncertain if Amanda was telling the truth or just trying to protect her, Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, eyeing the blonde with a good bit of suspicion, "if you say so."

"I do say so, because I _am_ telling you the truth," Amanda stated matter-of-factly, walking around the tire, placing herself behind Olivia.

She allowed her arms to encircle Olivia's curved waist, her front pressing against her girlfriend's back. Her lips pressed behind the woman's ear, "I love you" She murmured into Olivia's ear.

Oliver shivered when Amanda's cool hands lowered, slipping beneath the brunette's hoodie and top, gently, almost teasingly stroking over her stomach. Olivia's head tilted back, falling onto Amanda's shoulder, "I love you" Olivia finally breathed out in response, her knees weakening slightly as Amanda's hands lowered even further, the blonde's fingers beginning to undo her jeans. Olivia's grip on the rope of the tire swing tightened instinctively to keep herself from falling, the smaller woman's hands teasing her, playing with the hem of her panties.

"Tease," She huffed slightly, turning to face her lover, fingers playing with the strings of Amanda's hoodie.

Amanda laughed and leaned in, stealing a kiss, "I'm gonna bring in some more firewood. I thought we could have lunch and just relax by the fireplace."

"Sounds good to me," Olivia murmured against Amanda's lips, having sealed the 'deal' with a kiss. Her brown eyes followed Amanda as the blonde off into the shed. Re-zipping and buttoning up her jeans, Olivia turned to head back inside when something caught her attention.

Her breath hitched in her throat, eyes widening before she blinked a few times, shaking her head.

A shadowy figure stood in front of their bedroom window, though Olivia couldn't quite make out who or...or _what_ it was, but it was there, almost floating, watching her from a distance. She shook her head once more, closing her eyes tightly; surely, her mind was playing tricks on her.

Opening her eyes again, Olivia looked once more at her and Amanda's bedroom window, to see...nothing. The figure had disappeared, and at that realization, a sense of relief flooded her, momentarily convincing her that her mind was playing tricks on her.

* * *

It was their last night, and they wanted to enjoy the peace before heading back to their chaotic lives in the city. After lunch, Amanda and Olivia decided to go ahead and pack their bags, so they'd be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning, making a note to leave the homeowner a thank you letter for allowing the weekend stay.

Amanda was the first one to finish packing, heading downstairs to get the fire going and to lay a couple of blankets down on the wooden floor. Already feeling warm from the fire, the blonde removed her hoodie.

Well, tried to.

Halfway through pulling it over her head, she felt arms snake around her waist. She was swift to toss her hoodie onto the couch next to her as the tall, warm body of her girlfriend pressed into her back.

A low moan escaped Amanda's throat at the warm lips that pressed against the side of her neck, trailing kisses across her skin as a pair of smooth hands crept up under the front of her shirt, drawing slow patterns across her stomach and sending goosebumps spreading across her body.

"You're wearing too much," Olivia husked into the blonde's ear.

Amanda jaw fell open slightly at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue drawing circles over the weak spot on the side of her neck, sucking, and surely leaving a bruise behind. "That's my line..." Amanda objected slightly, a whine mixed in with her words as she thought briefly about the night before.

Olivia smirked. "Aw...I'm sorry...Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Olivia purred, taking each side of the younger woman's shirt, slowly lifting it up, exposing the mint green bra that adorned Amanda's smooth, cream-colored skin. Olivia brought her lips to Amanda's ear, pressing a kiss against the shell as her hands once again felt the softness of the smaller woman's toned stomach. Her fingertips then fumbled with the buckle of Amanda's belt, undoing it purposefully slow. Amanda's head dropped back onto Olivia's shoulder as low moans escaped her lips, " _Liv..."_

* * *

Standing beneath the shower head, hot water poured down her tanned skin. It dripped down her body, tracing her curves as her thoughts faded into dullness and everything turned to seeming like a mere foggy illusion. The sensation of the heated water calmed her. Her mind swirled, and it was like she was standing under an everlasting waterfall. Her soapy hands ran through her hair, inhaling the coconut scent of her conditioner. She smiled to herself, remembering the passionate love session she and Amanda had had a few hours ago. She could still taste Amanda on her lips and tongue, the sweet, sweet flavor the brunette had come to adore.

Her arm stretched out in front of herself, her hand resting on the tile wall just underneath the shower head, while her other hand rubbed the back of her neck, her head hanging down. Steam filled the bathroom like mist after rain. Olivia allowed her eyes to close, stopping to just take in the quiet around her, chuckling softly when she heard Amanda's soft snores from the other room. The blonde had gone straight to bed after hours of making love, claiming that Olivia had worn her out.

Shutting the bathroom light off behind herself, Olivia walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her still slightly wet body. Quietly, not wanting to wake her incredibly peaceful looking girlfriend, she moved closer to the bed when a low whisper caught her attention. Stopping dead in her tracks, Olivia stood frozen, rooted in place and trying to grasp what she was hearing.

_Olivia_

Her eyes widened, hands automatically clutching the towel tighter around herself, her body trembling slightly. Her name being called, calling out to and beckoning her out of the bedroom.

It was enticing.

Something had shifted around her, an aura of sorts, claiming her mind and body and taking the control away from her. She turned and walked towards her and Amanda's bedroom door, exiting into the dark hallway.

_Olivia_

Again, she was being called. The sound angelic and soft. Inside, where rational thought lied, well, that part of her wanted to turn and run, wake Amanda, and leave this hell-hole, but it was like she had fallen into a trance, one seemingly impossible for her to snap out of.

_Olivia_

Her palms were sweaty, and her heart was beating abnormally fast as she peered into the dark interior of the hallway. A searing pain shot through her head and seemed to travel through her entire body, rendering her further incapable of thinking or speaking or even turning and running back to Amanda. She tried to scream for help, but she couldn't open her mouth wide enough to get the noise out. Olivia felt lifeless, like a rag doll possessed by the voice that she was now certain was coming from the attic.

The voice was unexpected. It was a low husk, power lacing its words.

The door creaked open slowly on its own; for her.

Olivia stood a foot away now, eyes gazing up into the pitch darkness as the voice continued calling out to her. She dropped her towel and made her way up the staircase. It was pitch black; she was as blind as if her eyes had been gouged out and in her current state, that thought didn't sound too farfetched. She brought her fingers to her eye sockets; they were still there. Her body washed cold, naked and paralyzed.

Her hand curled into a fist, nails digging into the palm of her hand. She couldn't hear her rapid breathing but could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs. Goosebumps spread across her nude body. Olivia's damp hair felt like ice, the same feeling that paralyzingly spread through her body like icy, liquid metal. The freezing attic showed every heavy breath she took, her body shivering.

A shadow.

A shadow emerged from the others, and this shadow it-it was darker than the others. Darker than a night with no moon and no stars. A shade of black that shouldn't even exist and was less like a color, but more like an _absence_ of color.

The shadow gradually approached her, deftly avoiding the moonlight from the tiny window, watching her. She can feel its eyes scanning her nude body, pervertedly admiring her curves. Suddenly, the silence surrendered to the haunting scream of footsteps, thudding across the floor, approaching, lurking much, _much_ closer.

_Olivia_

Each second submerged in fear made a permanent mark on her heart, and a vivid imagination made Olivia wonder whether it was just her mind playing tricks on her or a nightmare or...or... _reality_. Each step it took became louder and louder, her mind screaming, begging for help. Fear was torturing her inside, making her stomach churn, her heart clenching.

Shaking in fear, unable to move, Olivia gulped desperately for air, her throat closing up. Someone-no, some...some _thing_ was choking her; _It_ was choking her.

She felt her soul leave her for a moment, her body feeling almost weightless under her feet. _Amanda,_ she wanted to scream, tears now running down her cheeks, though she was unable to feel them.

Its red eyes stared at her. Devious. Sinister. Red, shimmering pools, making its dark, dark body seem somehow even darker. Crimson eyes of bitter hate, eyes that yanked you in, almost drowning you in a way.

And suddenly, Olivia woke from this dream, this hellish nightmare. She ran down the stairs, slamming the door behind herself and running into her and Amanda's bedroom, jumping into bed and practically diving under the covers like a terrified child, clutching onto her sleeping girlfriend Amanda woke quickly from the sudden cold, sleepily turning onto her side to find her nude girlfriend shaking.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're freezing..." Amanda brought the freezing woman into her arms, her hands running up and down the older woman's back in an attempt to warm her up.

Olivia shook her head, able to taste her salty tears dripping onto her lips, falling down her cheeks. Her teeth were chattering, "I saw it...red eyes..."

"What did you see?" Amanda asked softly, still gently rubbing Olivia's back.

"It-." Olivia gasped, hiccuping slightly as her crying caused a stutter.

"Baby, you had a nightmare."

Olivia shook her head hard, insistent, "No, I saw it. It had red eyes!"

"'Liv, baby, it was a nightmare. We went to bed together. "

"Wh—what?" She asked confused, her words stumbling, pulling back and trying to catch Amanda's eyes in the dark room.

"We went to bed together, after we packed and cleaned up. We were both exhausted."

Speechless, and wanting to believe Amanda but unable to after such an experience-the proof had to be there! The towel, the shower too, it had to be wet, that would prove she'd been awake! Olivia tucked her head beneath Amanda's chin, though, her arms wrapping around the smaller woman, clutching onto her for all she was worth, still shaking.

"Baby, relax. I got you." Amanda pressed a kiss to the top of Olivia's head, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Her eyes widen, arms stretching out, desperately searching for whatever was there.

A heavy….. _something_ sat on her chest, she didn't know what it could possibly be because her fingers didn't touch anything. Her blue eyes searched the room in confusion, but she found nothing, sans the darkness and the sound of Olivia's soft snoring next to her. She felt fingers languidly wrap around her neck, as though whatever was doing it had no hurry at all with a gentle pressure, but that thought was quickly dashed from Amanda's mind as the...the...the 'fingers' tightening around her neck.

The incredible strength...no, _Its_ incredible strength compressed her chest, forcing her lungs to burn as if on fire. Her heart began hammering in her chest, increasing in intensity and speed, like a bird trapped in a cage. Her throat seared in agony with the rising pressure of trapped air, her head pounding with panic, threatening to explode any second and her mouth opened again, this time to scream with no success.

Despair filled her with every struggling gulp.

As her vision blurred out and her consciousness faltered, her body went numb, and she waited, resigned, for the numbing hands of death to suck away every last piece of life left in her. A tear rolled down her cheek, ' _not again.'_ she thought. She fought back instinctively, suddenly terrified of what was on the other side, but the icy hands tightened their hold, leaving their imprints on her skin in claim. She felt her arms go limp, white dots flashing across her vision as her heart-beat slowed.

' _I love you, Oliv—_ '

She sat up, gasping for breath, her hands flying up and holding onto her chest. Her heart was beating radically as air rushed back into her lungs, shocking her system. Olivia's panicked voice muffled, her vision still blurry, unable to see the brunette in front of her but she could feel her warm hands run up and down her arms, trying to bring her back. "Amanda!", Olivia shouted at her, but Amanda still couldn't hear, nor see the brunette. Her drained eyes followed the shadow figure that walked across the bedroom, Its red eyes staring at never leaving her shaken, cold body.

The warms lips that captured hers, were what finally brought her back, the gentle kiss waking her from the nightmare. Her eyes snapped to Olivia, her vision crystal clear and even in the dark, she was able to see the worried brown eyes staring at her. Heat replaced the coldness that pumped through her veins, the goosebumps disappeared. ' _Olivia'_ she whispered breathlessly.

'Baby, you scared me.'

'We need to get out of here, now. Please."

Stepping down the last stairstep, bags in hand, they rushed through the living room, shutting off the light as they walked out onto the front porch.

The front door slammed closed behind them, almost as a final ' _stay out_ '. It worked, as it made both women jump.

After a moment, Amanda let out a small half laugh, an attempt at easing the tension as she turned to meet the brown eyes staring at her in fear, "Well, do you believe in the paranormal _now_?"


End file.
